1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check arm assembly for cargo doors of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a self locating check arm assembly which can be disengaged and reengaged to the door automatically.
2. Description of Background Art
In hingedly supported vehicle doors, such as the rear or side cargo doors of a van, it is common to provide a check arm assembly that maintains the door at an opened position of approximately 90.degree.. The check arm assemblies are designed to provide a stop position for the cargo doors so that the doors are prevented from swinging all the way open (full open). In addition, the check arm assemblies are also designed to maintain the door at an open position so that cargo may be easily loaded without the door swinging closed. It is often desirable, however, to be able to open the door farther to a fully opened position, beyond the approximately 90.degree. opened position, so that the door can be swung fully clear of the door aperture or pillar. Thus, it is desirable to provide a check arm assembly which can be disengaged to allow the door to swing to a fully open position.
A known door check is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,801 to Malopolski, Jr. in which a door check is disclosed which provides a positive stop at a hold-open position, as well as being disengageable to provide a fully opened position, and is automatically reengageable upon door closing. A check strap is pivotally mounted to a vehicle body and resiliently biased into sliding engagement with a stop pin fixed to the vehicle door. As the door is opened, the stop pin slides along a working surface of the check strap, and into a catch portion hook to block the stop pin and provide a positive stop to maintain the door at a hold-open position. The door may be moved back toward the closed position to move the stop pin out of the hook, and the check strap is moved by an external force away from the stop pin enough so that the stop pin will miss the hook as the door is moved back to the hold-open position. From there, the door can be moved to a fully opened position, as the stop pin slides along the surface of a keeper portion on the check strap. The keeper portion surface is oriented so that the stop pin will slide over the catch portion and automatically back into engagement with the working surface under the resilient bias as the door is closed. A problem with the device of Malopolski, Jr. is that the door check is not capable of automatically disengaging from the door. In other words, an external force is required to move the check strap away from the stop pin enough that the stop pin will miss the hook as the door is moved to the hold-open position.
Thus, it is desirable in the art of door checks to provide a check arm that can automatically disengage and reengage with the vehicle door to allow the door to swing to a fully open position.